Vegarlson: Council's Stronghold (Solo)
| levelrange = 110| instance = Solo| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days| uid = 1151| altname = Vegarlson: Council's Stronghold Solo| }} Notes * There are snails you can activate all around the zone to quickly move along the outside of the building. You must loot magic mud from the massive mudglops all over the zone to feed to the snails to activate them. Then just jump (spacebar) on top of the snail while it is stationary. (or... just walk up onto its head.) * Do not go in the water in this zone. You will become stuck and a giant hand will emerge and kill you. Walkthrough # Kill the Guardian of Gravel pathing along the west side of the pyramid to obtain Ethereal Gravel. If not near skip to step two and kill it when you see it later. # Kill , located in front of the ground level doors to the pyramid at . #* During the fight he emotes "Tremendous heat and wind build up around The Great Gravelly One!", and if you don't joust you get a power draining incurable curse. # Place the Ethereal Gravel in the Test of Gravel at . #* Three blobs will come out of the Test of Gravel. Keep track of the directions. #* Go through doors in the direction the blobs took. #* Note: You will be teleported each time, so check your compass. #* If you aren't sure of the order, scroll up in your chat window and look for the colored text, which will give you the order. # Collect Severed Ethereal Gravel from the Test of Gravel at . # Take the portal in the center of the room to the Upper Level. # Kill the Guardian of Stones pathing along the west side of the pyramid to obtain Ethereal Stones. # Kill Aggregahn at #* He cannot be pulled out of the hallway. #* When he says "I can destroy as easily as I can build", use the Ethereal Stones to build a wall between you and Aggregahn. # Place the Ethereal Stones in the Test of Stone at . #* Kill the soldiers of stone that spawn. #* Note the order in which they are killed, then click the doors in that order. #** If you aren't sure of the order, scroll up in your chat window and look for the colored text, which will give you the order. # Collect Severed Ethereal Stones from the Test of Stones at . # Take the teleporter that spawns in the center of the room. # Travel to . Kill a cursed guard, then jump down the rock islands. # Kill the Guardian of Soil near to obtain Ethereal Soil. # Kill Escargore. He paths around the island. #* Joust to the side when it emotes "gives the googly eye". # Take the portal to the third level at . # Place the Ethereal Soil in the Test of Soil at . #* Kill one earthly podwalker atop each dirt mound in the room. #* Repeat for the 3 waters of Awuidor. #* Repeat for the 3 flit of radiance. #* It may be helpful to use Singular Focus for this fight. #* Collect Ethereal Leaves from one of the plants that grows. # Collect Severed Ethereal Soil from the Test of Soil at . # Take the portal that spawns at . # Place the Ethereal Leaves in the Test of Leaves at . #* Kill all the arborian tenders that spawn. # Kill Lesha Needleleaft at . # Take the leaves back at . # Take the portal that spawns at . # Fight each of the Council of Four in turn. #* Use the Severed Ethereal aspect that matches the council member you are currently fighting. The names come to you one at a time. The portal to exit the zone is at .